Kala Mahavira
Introduction Kala Mahavira is the newest member of The Crime Pirates. Out of everyone from the crew, he is the only one to have a noble objective. He tries to gather a large sum of money in order to buy his country back from a king who's abusing his powers. He cares deeply for his family, which is why he tries to hide his actions most of the time, because he doesn't want them to find out that he became a pirate and that he's committing horrible crimes. Appearance Kala is a man of average to above-average height and athletic build. His skin tone is light and he wears his mostly light hair in two long braids crossing his face. He is sparsely clothed, with a few tattoos. Personality Kala is the rebel of his family, leaving home since he was young. However, it is unknown to his parents that he left with a noble goal. His objective is to gather a large sum of money which would enable him to buy back his country from an abusive king. In spite of his noble goal, Kala is shown as one of the most aggressive members of the Crime Members. He often tortures his opponents and kills ruthlessly, always keeping his goal in mind and thinking that every death brings him closer to his goal. He is shown to have the best relationship with all the crew members, easily earning their respect. He seems to have formed a bond with Spyro, often giving him lessons since Kala managed to finish his studies before leaving his country. He also tries to peacefully deal with Michel's behavior and avoids Diablo, trying not to annoy him in any way. He often interacts with Helm and is seen listening the most to Federico's preaching. The one person he distrusts the most is Wolf, mainly because of the mystery that surrounds him. Kala is shown to have vast knowledge regarding almost everything and is often seen reading books. Abilities and Powers At first, Kala is one of the weakest members of the crew, but gradually, he becomes one of the strongest, showing great potential from the very start. Fueled by his motive he gets used to his Devil Fruit powers and manages to unlock all of its abilities. After witnessing Kala's true powers, Wolf stated that he wouldn't want Kala as an opponent. Training on his own ever since he left home, Kala has no real discipline when it comes to his fighting style, however, that didn't seem to hold him back in any of his fights. Moreover, it gave him an advantage many times because of how unpredictable he can be. Kala's most impressive feats include fighting all three leaders of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit, the Vice-Admiral Fabio Ezio and the two Rear Admirals Noboru Kazuki and Eder Sendoa and coming out of all of these fights without being clearly defeated. Kala and Federico are the only two members of The Crime Pirates that came close to defeating Eder. In his first fight with a difficult opponent, against one Commodore of the Special Unit, Kala got utterly defeated. However, this motivated him to unlock some of his powers and become much stronger. Ezio, the leader of the Special Unit, warned Kazuki not to fight Kala. This is because, according to Ezio, Kala is someone you only fight against after you carefully studied his unpredictable moves and after you understand how he grows in the middle of a battle. This created some sort of rivalry between Kazuki and Kala. Strength Kala's strength is distributed in his body in a rather weird manner. The strength in his arms and in the entire upper part of his body is rather normal, slightly above a normal human's, mainly due to his countless fights throughout his life, while the strength is the lower half of his body, more exactly, in his legs, is incredible. Because of this, Kala mainly uses kicks while fighting and rarely throws a punch. The strength in his legs is so great that his running speed far exceeds that of everyone else from the crew, except for Spyro. Kala was also shown being able to jump really high in his fights. Even though his style has no discipline, he seems to have quite a few number of techniques that involve kicks. His most impressive feat is kicking Kazuki in the stomach and sending him flying before the Rear Admiral could even understand what's happening. Speed Just like in the case of his strength, Kala's speed differs in the upper half and lower half of his body. His hand movements are pretty fast, way above a normal human's, while his leg movements are incredibly fast. After witnessing Spyro performing his "Enigma" style, Kala also adopted the technique of accelerating from zero to maximum speed incredibly fast. Spyro has even stated that this style suits Kala even better than it suits him. Endurance While Kala's endurance doesn't far exceed that of a normal human's, his stamina seems almost limitless. He can keep running for hours without stopping, also jumping and fighting Special Unit members during this time. In his fight against the Commodore of the Special Unit, he was knocked out for several minutes after only a barrage of punches, which indicates his rather pure endurance to a beating. However, Kala is able to recover incredibly fast since he was able to face the strongest member of the Special Unit right after getting back up, Eder Sendoa. Intelligence Kala is one of the few members of The Crime Pirates with a vast knowledge, regarding almost everything. As a kid, he had a passion for books and even after joining The Crime Pirates, he can still be seen reading books occasionally, together with Federico and Michel. When it comes to his intelligence in battle, Kala is probably the most calculated fighter, only rivaled by the leader of the Special Unit, Ezio. He doesn't jump into any fights unprepared, unless he or his crew mates get ambushed. He's also one of the best strategists of The Crime Pirates, as stated by Wolf. That's because Wolf and Kala both have a vast knowledge of their Devil Fruits and can use them in several ways to trick their opponents. The only times Kala's mind seems to be clouded is when he thinks too deeply about his goal and his anger starts taking over, turning him into one of the worst criminals in the crew. Weapons Kala has been shown using multiple weapons throughout his journey with The Crime Pirates, most notably swords and guns. However, the main weapon of Kala is his knife, the last thing he has from his father and the thing he cherishes the most. He rarely uses it in battle, mainly because of the emotional value it has for him. Devil Fruit Kala has eaten the Chinmoku Chinmoku no Mi, a Devil Fruit that enables him to write sounds on anything and choose a specific target. The target will be the only one able to hear that sound in his/her head. Being one of the newest Devil Fruit users of the crew, at first, Kala doesn't have too much knowledge about his Devil Fruit and hesitates to use it in battle. However, as time passes, he discovers all the things he could possibly do with it, which ends up turning him into one of the most dangerous fighters of The Crime Pirates. The main use of the fruit in battle, as shown by Kala, is to either distract or drive his opponent crazy. On more than one occasion, Kala has made his opponent hear the sound of an ally or enemy, which ended up distracting them. He also often makes his opponent hear screams of agony and terror, which can drive a person insane in only a few minutes. Kala is also not afraid to make his opponents hear certain sounds that they might be afraid of, as long as he knows what their fears are. In order to trick his opponents, Kala often makes them hear the sound of a gun being shot or even a cannon. Other uses of this Devil Fruit, as shown by Kala, is faking the sound of steps while being followed, in order to trick the pursuers to take another way or communicating from a distance without saying a single word, since Kala can just write his words on paper. The strongest use of the fruit that Kala has shown so far is making his opponent hear sounds that would easily make a person feel sick, make them dizzy or even knocking them unconscious. Haki The only type of Haki Kala was able to awaken and master to some degree is Busoshoku Haki. Like most members of The Crime Pirates, he didn't make mastering Haki a priority. On one occasion, it was noted by Ezio that Kala might've used Haoshoku Haki while fighting multiple enemies at once. It's unclear whether Kala just knocked them out with physical attacks, with his Devil Fruit powers or if it was indeed Haoshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Kala enhances most of his kicks with Busoshoku Haki, which increases the toughness of his skin and also boosts his strength, as shown when he kicked Rear Admiral Kazuki. He is capable of using "Busoshoku: Koka" and is often seen using it on his knife, mainly to protect it from getting damaged. Category:Zoro-san